Music From Destined
This section will present the songs that the author of Destined thinks more fits into the Destined universe. Artists names and albums are listed too. Listed are the songs for the opening montage following the opening credits throughout the series. Songs performed at P3 as well as songs during montages in the show are listed too. The opening credits theme is ''All About Us by t.A.T.u.'' Songs are in order of appearance throughout each episode (after opening, montage during episode, before the ending, at P3, etc,). Season One Something Wicca This Way Comes...Again...Again *All About Us - t.A.T.u (Album: The Best) opening *Who We Are - Imagine Dragons (The Hunger Games: Catching Fire soundtrack) The New Face of The Charmed Ones *Midnight Bottle - Colbie Caillat (Album: Coco) Both Side of the Amulet *Sugar, sugar - The Archies (Album: Everything's Archies) Twins Troubles *No More Trouble - Bob Marley (Album: Catch a fire) *Stuck Like Glue - Sugarland (Album: The Incredible Machine) Love And Other Cupid´s Disasters *Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran (Album: +) *This Is Me - Demi Lovato feat. Joe Jonas (Album: Camp Rock OST) Born Under a Twice Blessed Sign *Wanted Dead Or Alive - Bon Jovi (Album: Slippery When Wet) *Us Against The World - Coldplay (Album: Mylo Xyloto) The History of Prudence Halliwell *Bring me to life - Evanescence (Album: Fallen) Some Shocked Witches *Shocked - Kylie Minogue (Album: Rhythm of Love) Aunty Dearest Sex and San Francisco´s Little Girls *Selena Gomez - Come & Get It (Album: Stars Dance) Little Monster Turns Big *Summer Love - Claus & Vanessa feat. Ana (Album: Unknown) Bite or Get Bitten *Vampires Will Never Hurt You - My Chemical Romance (Album: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love) *Straight Through My Heart - Backstreet Boys (Album: This Is Us) When Two Make You Feel Confused *22 - Taylor Swift (Album: Red) Take My Soul Away *Take My Soul Away - The Cranberries (Album: B-Sides And Rarities) *Take My Breath Away - Jessica Simpson (Album: In This Skin) *I Still Do - The Cranberries (Album: Everybody Else is Doing It So Why Can't We ?) Point of no Return... For Now *Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie (Album: The Dutchess) *Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus (Album: Bangerz) Pruemageddon *Skyscraper - Demi Lovato (Album: Unbroken) *Set Fire to the Rain - Adele (Album: 21) P3 Means... *You and Me - The Cranberries (Album: Bury the Hatchet) The Inspector Is Back *Ode To My Family - The Cranberries (Album: No Need to Argue) *Roar - Katy Perry (Album: Prism) *Never Say Never - The Fray (Album: The Fray) The L Word *Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis (Album: CD Single) *All Of Me - John Legend (Album: Love in the Future) Witch Hunter *Witch Hunter - Grave Digger (Album: Witch Hunter) *Mirrors - Justin Timberlake (Album: The 20/20 Experience) The Wicked Day - Part I *A Good Day - Billy Ray Cyrus (Album: CD Single) *Heaven and Hell - U2 (Album: CD Single) *I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift (Album: Red) The Wicked Day - Part II *How Soon Is Now? - t.A.T.u (Album: 200 Km/h in the Wrong Lane) *Fire Starter - Demi Lovato (Album: Demi) *Just My Imagination - The Cranberries (Album: Bury the Hatchet) Season Two The Devil You (Don't) Know * Anyone's Ghost - Silver Swans (Unknown Album) The Worries of an Angel * We R Who We R - Kesha (Album: Cannibal) No Rest For The Phoenix * Pieces - Andrew Belle (Album: Black Bear) The Witch From Another Time * - I Am The Assassin - Dag For Dag (Album: Boo) Sickness From Hell * Survival - Eminem (Album: The Marshall Mathers LP 2) Phoenix is Coming * Love the way you lie - Rihanna feat. Eminem (Album: Recovery) Teenagers Mitchell * You Sound So Good To Me - Lucy Hale (Album: Road Between) * Numb - Linkin Park (Album: Meteora) The Song of The Phoenix * Just a Dream - Nelly (Album: 5.0) * The Words - Christina Perry (Album: Head or Heart) A Nightmare on Prescott Street * Dreams - The Cranberries (Album: Everybody Else Is Doing It, So Why Can't We?) * Let it Go - James Bay (Album: Chaos and the Calm) * Wait For The Morning - Amy Stroup (Album: The Other Side of Love | Session Two) The Return of The Source * Dark Horses - Switchfoot (Album: Vice Verses) Leah´s Fall * Shake it Off - Taylor Swift (Album: 1989) Roaring Twenties * Somewhere over the Rainbow - Israel "IZ" Kamakawiwoʻole (Album: What a Wonderful World) * It Had To Be You - Isham Jones (Album: Unknown) Saving Inspector Junior * Sugar - Maroon 5 (Album: V) * Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) - Kelly Clarkson (Album: Stronger) Sin City * City Of Sin - Linus Young (Album: Category 5) * All the Right Moves - One Republic (Album: Waking Up) Final Fling Before the Ring * Single Ladies - Beyoncé (Album: I Am… Sasha Fierce) * Man, I Feel Like a Woman - Shania Twain (Album: Come on Over) * I Run to You - Lady Antebellum (Album: Lady Antebellum) * Wannabe - Spice Girls (Album: Spice) * I Like It - Enrique Iglesias (Album: Euphoria) * I'm a Slave 4 U - Britney Spears (Album: Britney) A Thousand Years * Right Here Waiting - Richard Marx (Album: Repeat Offender) * From this Moment On - Shania Twain (Album: Come on Over) * All of Me - John Legend (Album: Love In The Future) * A Thousand Years - Christina Perry (Album: Breaking Dawn: Parte 1) * When You Say Nothing at All - Roanan Keating (Album: Notting Hill) Dating the Devil * Somebody to Love - Leighton Meester ft. Robin Thicke (Album: Love Is a Drug) * I Want You to Know - Selena Gomez and Zedd (Album: True Colors) * I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding (Album: 18 Months) * I Want to Know What Love Is - by Mariah Carey (Album: Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel) Shadows are Coming * Bad Blood” - Taylor Swift ft. Kendrick Lamar (Album: 1989) The Witches Game * Echo - Jason Walker (Album: Midnight Starlight) * Don't Be Afraid - Lee DeWyze (Album: Frames) Genesis * How Deep Is Your Love - Calvin Harris & Disciples (Album: Winter Session 2016) The Heart Brings You Back * What Went Down - Foals (Album: What Went Down) * Fight Song - Rachel Platten (Album: Fight Song) * Fire Meet Gasoline - Sia (Album: 1000 Forms of Fear) My Sister's Keeper * Dancing With The Devil - Marina Kaye (Album: Fearless) * Stand By You - Rachel Platten (Album: Wildfire) Season Three Like a Phoenix, I Rise * She - Elvis Costello (Album: Notting Hill) * Better Place - Rachel Platten (Album: Wildfire) * Love Myself - Hailee Steinfeld (Album: Haiz) Evil Becomes Her * When Love Hurts - Jojo (Album: III) * Gotas de Amor - Carlos Vives & Wisin ft. Daddy Yankee (Album: Wisin Presenta: Vaqueros La Trilogía) *Break Free ft. Zedd - Ariana Grande (Album: My Everything) My Inner Whitelighter * Same Old Love - Selena Gomez (Album: Revival) * Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey (Album: Born to Die) Whatever You Do, Don't. Turn. Dark! * Rock Bottom - Hailee Steinfeld ft. DNCE (Album: Haiz) As Dark as Jarves * PillowTalk - Zayn (Album: Mind of Mine) * Me and My Broken Heart - Rixton (Album: Me and My Broken Heart) Halloweentown * Eye of the Needle - Sia (Album: 1000 Forms of Fear) * Dangerous Woman - Ariana Grande (Album: Dangerous Woman) Legacy of the Father * Freeze You Out - Sia (Album: The Huntsman: Winter's War) * Rise Up - Andra Day (Album: Cheers to the Fall) What Hurts the Most * Die Young - Kesha (Album: Warrior) Lost Girls * Sea of Lovers - Christina Perri (Album: Head or Heart) * A Better Day - Andrew Briol (Album: Better Days) * Let it Hurt - Rascal Flatts (Album: Changed) From This Forgotten Prison * Kill 'Em With Kindness - Selena Gomez (Album: Revival) Stand by You * The Fire - Sons of Midnight (Album: Sons of Midnight) * You and Me - Lifehouse (Album: Lifehouse) Darkness is Here * What I've Done - Linkin Park (Album: Minutes to Midnight) * Closer - The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey (Album: Collage) Blood to Blood, Return to Me * Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne (Album: The Best Damn Thing) * Yours - Ella Henderson (Album: Chapter One) Raising Hell * The Greatest - Sia (Album: The Greatest) Fallen Angels * That's It! - Preservation Hall Jazz Band (Album: That's It!) * Fix You - Coldplay (Album: X&Y) Heart of Darkness * Rise - Katy Perry * Broken - Lifehouse (Album: Who We Are) The World Has Turned and Left Me Here * Chaos - Like A Storm (Album: Awaken the Fire) * Until We Go Down - Ruelle (Album: Up In Flames) Out of Light, Into the Darkness * We Can Hurt Together - Sia Fantastic Nine * Unstoppable - Sia (Album: This Is Acting) Darkness Vs. Light * Don't Let Me Down - Chainsmokers ft. Daya Life Goes On * Take On The World - You and Me At Six (Album: Night People) Season Four All Halliwells Gathered Together * All About Us by T.A.T.U. - Good Fellows (performers) Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4